My heart belongs to thee
by Rurouni Tsukiko
Summary: Thor is to be sent to war in Yodenheim, and Loki is to be without his brother for a long time. Both men have struggles during this time, but one may handle it better than the other... Thor x Loki!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Loki and Thor and whichever other Norse gods are in my story. The idea however, is mine. Thank you :)

Chapter One

Thor walked down the hallway of the palace of Asgard, searching for his brother. Allfather had told Thor that it was soon that he'd be sent to war in Yodenheim, but this time without Loki. Distress and frustration burned inside of Thor, until he finally spotted his dark haired brother with three others. The others, Tyr, Modi, and Vidar, were standing around Loki and Loki looked very unhappy. As Thor grew closer, he heard the three calling Loki a _dugga*_, a _eldhúsfífl*, _and saying he was _hvers manns níðingr*_. Rage burned in Thor's eyes as he walked up to the other demigods.

"You _dare_ call my brother such names?" Thor demanded loudly. Tyr threw his hands up to defend himself and began to say something, but was cut off by Modi's voice.

"Just apologize and we can leave," he said quietly, not letting his eyes leave the thunder god. Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, was in his hand, his knuckles white. Tyr scowled but sighed and spat a quick "I'm sorry" before the three turned and walked briskly away. Thor was about to go after them when Loki placed his hand on his arm.

"It is fine brother, let them go." Loki said gently. Just hearing his voice made Thor start to calm down, and he turned to face his brother. There was hurt in his eyes, from the remarks the others made, but now there was a flicker of happiness at seeing Thor. The blond dropped Mjolnir, the thud it made echoing down the hallway. Thor wrapped his arms in a protective hug around his brother, nuzzling his face into Loki's warm neck.

"Brother, you are not an idiot. Their words are lies," Thor said, anger still lingering in his voice. Loki hugged Thor tightly around the waist, leaning his head against Thor's.

"I can handle it Thor, don't worry." Loki replied, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of Thor's body against his. Thor closed his eyes against Loki's neck, making him shiver slightly as it tickled his skin. The raven haired man felt Thor tense somewhat, making Loki worry.

"Loki, I must tell you something." Thor broke away from the hug, looking into Loki's gorgeous eyes. Loki looked concerned, staring at his brother and searching his eyes. Thor's eyes only held sadness now, and Loki was confused.

"What is it?" Loki asked. The blond's eyes darkened and he sighed, not wanting to tell his brother of the upcoming war.

"Allfather has told me that I am to lead an army into Yodenheim, tomorrow. There will be war." He said, after a few tense seconds of silence. Loki began to smile, and Thor knew he didn't understand.

"We are going to war? As long as you fight by my side-," Loki started to say, but Thor stopped him with a shake of his head.

"_I_ am going to war Loki. You are not," Thor said, seeing Loki's excitement break in his eyes and immediately be replaced by anger and sorrow. Loki looked down at the ground, searching for something to say. They'd never gone to war separately before, they always fought together.

"Maybe if I ask Odin, he'll let me go too." Loki said, looking back up at Thor. Thor sighed heavily, picking up Mjolnir and putting his free hand around Loki's waist. He pulled Loki until he started walking with him.

"I have asked, and he has refused. He says that you must guard Asgard with him." Thor replied with no more anger in his voice, however there was sadness. There were no more words exchanged until they reached Thor's chamber, entering and closing the door behind them. Thor put his hammer down beside the bed, and pulled Loki into a loving embrace. The fire god hugged Thor tightly, burying his face in Thor's chest.

"I don't want you to go Thor," Loki's voice was muffled slightly. Thor kissed the top of his brother's head and stroked his hair gently.

"I have to Loki. But we've fought in Yodenheim before. It should not be a long battle." Thor reasoned. The thunder god felt his brother tremble slightly in his arms. Pushing him carefully, Thor made Loki back up enough to see his face. The mischief maker was trying with all his might not to shed a tear, but his efforts were futile as one rolled down his cheek. Thor wiped it away with his thumb, cupping his cheek with his hand. Loki always liked the feel of Thor's hands; they were rough from years of battle and wielding Mjolnir, but they had a certain tenderness to them.

"Do not cry Loki," Thor begged softly. The larger man tilted his head down and placed a warm, loving kiss to his brother's lips. The younger kissed him back, another tear going down his cheek. Thor stepped closer to Loki, putting his arm around the dark haired man's waist and drawing him closer. Loki smiled through the kiss and wrapped his lanky arms around Thor's neck. They kissed multiple times; some soft and loving while others were aggressive and needy.

"Thor, I love you." Loki whispered. Thor's lips moved to Loki's jaw line, kissing him gently and trailing them down his neck. Loki let out a soft moan of pleasure, trying to pull his brother a little closer.

"I love you too, Loki." Thor murmured in his ear. Loki shivered, feeling Thor smile against his ear. Gently, Thor picked his brother up with only the arm around his waist and laid him down on the large circular bed. The covers were of many different furs sewn together, and it was soft and welcoming. Thor climbed on top of Loki, straddling his hips and placing his hands on either side of Loki's head.

"Let us make this night a memorable one." Thor said in a low voice. Loki grinned at that, loving the mysteriousness and suggestiveness of Thor's soft voice. Loki opened his mouth to agree with Thor, but was stopped as Thor's mouth crashed to his in an open mouthed kiss. Loki knotted his fingers in Thor's stunning blond hair, forcing his face closer. The room slowly grew darker as the sun set on Asgard, and Loki could soon only see the outline of his perfect brother and feel his warmth on top of him.

Loki felt Thor stop kissing him and sat him sit up. He reached the ends of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, revealing even in the darkness his flawlessly muscled body. Loki ran his hands over Thor's abs, smiling in delight. The fire god knew however, that even though Thor's body was seemingly perfect, it was tattooed with horrific scars everywhere. Loki followed his brother's lead after a minute of feeling, taking his own shirt off. Thor chuckled softly in the darkness, touching Loki's stomach.

The fire god was definitely not as muscularly defined as Thor, but he did have decent abs and decent chest muscles. Thor's warmth washed over Loki as he leaned back down to kiss him. The night continued like this, gaining intensity, until both men collapsed together atop the fur covers. Thor reached down and pulled them up to cover their bare waists, and then put his arm around Loki's more fragile body.

"Thor, you will come back right?" Loki asked, sounding like a child. Thor smiled against the skin of Loki's forehead, kissing it tenderly.

"I will return to you, one day. I promise." Thor replied. Loki nodded and moved closer, falling asleep in Thor's arms. Thor stayed awake for a while longer, listening to his brother's steady breathing and feeling his heartbeat. Reaching up to his neck, Thor touched the necklace Loki had given him for his birthday. It was half of a heart, that when combined with its other half made a beautiful silver heart. It was also a locket, and inside was a picture of his beloved brother. Thor had gotten an inscription on the outside of his that read "Loki" in beautiful cursive, while on the inside it said "My heart belongs to thee, forever". Loki's had "Thor" written on the front, with the same on the inside.

Thor fell asleep then, holding Loki close for as long as could, since the moment the sun began to peek over the clouds, Thor would be gone and Loki would awake alone in Thor's bed.

XoXoXoXo

* dugga- useless/worthless person, coward

*eldhúsfífl- a simpleton who sits by the fire all the time and isn't good for anything

*hvers manns níðingr- someone despised by all

XoXoXoXo

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For the next ones, the POV will switch every chapter. :) Please R&R if you liked it! I like comments, they help me improve! ^_^ Keep a look out for the next chapters, byebye~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Loki rolled over in the bed, feeling the soft furs of the blanket move against his skin as he turned. Reaching out an arm to where Thor had slept, he jumped fully awake, sitting up abruptly.

"Thor?" he called, looking around the room and seeing that the blond was not there. Sadness filled Loki's heart as he fell back on the bed, his head landing hard on Thor's pillow. Turning to bury his face in the feather pillow, Loki inhaled deeply. It still smelled like him; like a forest smells after a heavy rainfall. Closing his eyes, Loki told himself that he should not worry, and that Thor would be home soon. As he rolled back over, he felt the familiar coldness of his necklace move against his chest. It was the other half of the one Thor had, but Loki knew Thor would never wear it.

When he gave the thunder god the necklace for his birthday, he had laughed and said how feminine it was. Loki had been severely disappointed, but Thor had apologized later that evening. Rubbing his face with both hands, Loki tossed the covers off his body and slid out of bed, grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them on. Walking across the room to the door, the dark haired man left, shutting the door quietly behind him. The sun was already climbing high in the Asgardian sky, casting dark shadows behind everything.

There were not many people walking the halls of the palace today, which was normal seeing as there was war.

"Loki!" a female voice called, belonging to his mother, Frigg. He smiled charmingly and walked to where she stood, talking with Odin.

"Hello mother, hello father." He greeted politely. Odin gave Loki a small smile as Frigg hugged him briefly.

"Loki, I want you to know that you will not be able to contact your brother during the war. I know it is different, but he cannot afford to be distracted and neither can you. Understood?" Odin said calmly, the look in his eyes showing that he expected an argument from the fire god, but he simply got a nod.

"Yes father." Loki replied. There was obvious sadness and unease in his voice and eyes, but Loki then decided to say farewell and continue down the hall. A sense of strong sadness suddenly hit Loki as his mind wandered.

_What if Thor never comes back? What if he…dies? _He thought. Shaking his head violently to get rid of the thoughts, Loki shuddered. He heard Thor's voice echoing in his ears, promising that he would return. The demigod's eyes began to sting and burn, filling with warm tears. A longing to see his brother, to kiss him goodbye and wish him well in war…the need to do so, was almost too much for the delicate man to bear.

Turning down multiple other halls, Loki found himself at the door to the bathing chamber. He sighed, sniffling and blinking back tears as he pushed the large wooden door open and walked in. He shut it behind him, looking out at the room. It was like walking into a lake; the whole room was filled with water that went up to Loki's neck at its deepest. There were many rocks and large stone platforms to walk across, sit on, or lay on. All of the platforms were surrounded by scented candles to soothe whichever part of the mind needed to be calmed. Each platform was for a different purpose; frustration, anxiety, sadness, love, and many others.

The raven haired man slid off his pants and tossed them aside, walking down the stone steps into the water. It was very warm, almost hot. It was relaxing, making Loki's tense muscles feel nice and stress-free. He began to remember all the times he, Thor, and their friends would just lounge around the bath, talking and sleeping. It was fantastic; something they discovered was fairly similar to a Midgardian 'sleepover'. Loki chuckled to himself, almost recalling the times that when someone would fall asleep, they would inevitably end up in the water.

Climbing up onto a platform, Loki grabbed a towel that was neatly folded by the edge and wrapped it around his naked waist. He took another and rolled it up, putting it behind his head as he lay down. The candles around him were a pretty light blue, almost identical to the color of his beloved Thor's eyes. This platform was to ease sorrows, and the candles smelled softly of new rain. A smile crept onto Loki's face as his closed his eyes.

Sometimes, he would lay on this platform because every part of the candles reminded him of Thor. The image of his brother's smiling face and bright eyes came to his mind, making his sadness ebb away. Loki felt the corners of his mind tug, begging for sleep. He sighed softly and let his body relax, and slowly he faded into sleep where he could be with Thor until he awoke.


End file.
